April Fools Day
by smzeldarules
Summary: It's April Fools Day in Sacramento! Time for jokes and pranks! But something isn't right. Tawny is hanging out with the popular kids and Ren just recieved a love letter from...LARRY! Story finished.
1. Friends Forever?

Louis watched Tom carefully, not letting him know he was there. He was watching him from the classroom door, while Tom was organizing his books to be put in his locker.  
  
Soon enough, Tom opened his locker to find a huge tarantula Louis ordered from the zoo crawling on his lunch. He screamed while everyone pointed and laughed, and then ran into the classroom, not noticing Louis. Louis watched as Tom explained to the teacher about the spider and laughed. They both stared at him and he stopped.  
  
Louis quickly ran to the other side of the school, Tom and the teacher close behind. He ran straight to the dead end.  
  
He put his hands up like he was being arrested. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry about the whole spider in the locker deal! Come on, it's April Fools Day! Can't you take a joke?!"  
  
Tom was clearly mad. He pointed his finger at Louis. "That wasn't funny.uh.Spider-Putter.I-Inner!"  
  
Louis snickered. "Spider-Putter-Inner! Listen, Tom, you can do better name-calling than Sp-" The teacher was staring at Louis, arms folded. "Okay, fine, I'm going to class now! 'Ya happy?!" So he ran to his locker, papers flying out of his backpack. Of course he didn't pick them up. Tawny and Twitty were waiting there for him.  
  
"Hey guys! Happy April Fools Day!" Louis grinned.  
  
There was an awkward silence for once, no laughs.  
  
"Louis." said Tawny. "I have something to say. I.already told Twitty about it and I was surprised he understands."  
  
Louis looked at Twitty. "Dude, just listen to her," Twitty said.  
  
"Louis I." she sighed. "I think I shouldn't.you know.hang out with you two anymore."  
  
"Wh-what?!"  
  
"Well.you two are.you know, not serious at all sometimes."  
  
Louis was shocked. "So.what are you saying?"  
  
"Listen, Louis, haven't you ever wanted to know what it was like to be part of.the 'In' Crowd? Because I have, and.." Tawny sighed again. "I'm going to, I'm sorry.so, 'bye guys."  
  
She walked away before Louis could say anything. He just stood there with his mouth open.  
  
Twitty looked at him. "Dude, you feeling okay?"  
  
Louis just looked after Tawny in disbelief. "Twitty, you.agree with Tawny?"  
  
"Sure we'll, you know.see her around school and stuff. Right?"  
  
"Yeah." said Louis watching Tawny walk into her homeroom class. "Yeah, I.I guess." 


	2. The Note

"I cannot believe I got invited to Cathrine Roghers's séance...thing," Ren complained, walking out of geometry class with Ruby and Nelson. "I mean Cathrine is so...so..."  
  
"Geeky?" asked Ruby, finishing Ren's sentence.  
  
"Well, yeah, you know I wouldn't want to say it out loud...I don't want to hurt her feelings or anything."  
  
"Yeah, well I wouldn't feel bad because," said Nelson pulling a note out of his pant pocket. "I got invited too."  
  
"Oh, thank God!" said Ren relieved and turning her combination on her locker. "I'm so glad that I won't be the only normal person there."  
  
"Well, I'm glad I didn't get invited," said Ruby.  
  
Ren stopped trying to open her locker because of a familiar heavy breathing behind the three of them. They turned around to find none other than Cathrine.  
  
"Here you go, Ruby," she slurred through her huge metal braces. "An invitation to my totally cool séance Friday night. We're going to bring back the lives of our ancestors!"  
  
Trying not to breathe through her nose because of Cathrine's bad breath, Ruby smiled and took the note. "Heh...thanks Cathrine."  
  
"No problem, dude!" said Cathrine, her hand up and mimicking Mr. Spock. She finally left and Ren, Ruby, and Nelson could breathe again.  
  
"Well, would you look at that," said Nelson.  
  
"Whatever, Nelson," Ruby smiled.  
  
Ren went back to turning her combination. She opened her locker and a pink note fell to her feet. She stared at it, her mouth open.  
  
"Oh my God! Ren got a love letter! Ooooh! Who from, who from?!" cried Ruby.  
  
"Now, Ruby, It might not be a love letter," said Ren picking up the note. She opened it and read it silently to herself first.  
  
Ren finished reading the letter and just looked at it, her jaw basically dropped to the ground.  
  
"I...think I'm going to be sick," Ren said, dropping the letter and running to the bathroom.  
  
Ruby and Nelson stared at each other. "Read it!" said Nelson.  
  
Ruby picked up the note and read it quietly out loud so only Nelson could hear:  
  
Dear Ren,  
I know since the beginning of seventh grade we've been competing against each other.  
And I was wondering if you wanted to change all that. You know, start over?  
If you can, meet me at my locker after 5th period.  
  
Larry  
  
Ruby and Nelson raced to the bathroom to find Ren. 


	3. Chicken Wings and Surprising Things

Louis was opening his locker when Twitty ran over to him with a magazine in his hand.  
  
"Hey, Dude! Guess what contest I was thinking we should enter just for fun reasons?" he asked Louis impatiently.  
  
"Is it cool?" asked Louis with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Oh no, Dude, it's beyond cool, its like, totally cool, man!"  
  
"Oh really?" asked Louis. "Then show me the money!" he grabbed the magazine from Twitty's hands and read about the contest. "Dude, you do know that this is a baking contest right?"  
  
"Yeah I know it is! I'm just in it for the prize."  
  
"And.what's the prize?"  
  
"Okay listen to this," said Twitty excitedly. "50 free meals at Captain Cluck's Wing Hut AND a thousand dollar gift certificate to their grocery store right next door to it!"  
  
"Wow," said Louis. "That place must be running out of business fast.wait a minute! I never heard of Captain Cluck's Wing Hut before!"  
  
"Yeah I know, it's in Pennsylvainia. You get to fly ALL the way to PENNSYLVANIA, dude!"  
  
"Okay.that's cool. But where's the irony in that?"  
  
"Irony.what irony?" asked Twitty.  
  
"The irony, man! I mean baking is like, cupcakes and pie and stuff right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And chicken wings are.eh.what was it called again?"  
  
"Um.cholesterol?"  
  
"YES! Cholesterol. Where's the irony?"  
  
".What IS irony anyway?"  
  
"You know," said Louis. "I actually don't know.but who cares? I'm definitely going to enter the contest with you, dude!"  
  
They were about to high-five each other when someone slammed into Twitty.  
  
"Ow! Hey watch where you're goi-"he stopped talking and stared at the person. For it was Tawny! But Zack was behind her asking her if she was okay.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks Zack," she said to Zack. She turned back to Twitty. "Sorry." Then she and Zack walked away, with Tawny not even stopping to hear a joke from Louis or to hear some cool news either from school or from Sacramento from Twitty.  
  
Twitty was about to say something to Louis but when he looked his way, he was gone. He looked around. Louis was walking into his next class. He definitely wasn't feeling his best right at this moment. 


	4. Larry's Question

"Ren! Hey, Ren!" Ruby was pounding on the bathroom stall door. "Are you dead or something?! Get out of this stall right now!"  
  
"Ruby," said Ren. "You don't understand. You don't know how it feels to be embarrassed like this. Everyone will laugh at me when I walk out of this bathroom I know it."  
  
"Come on, Ren! Nelson's waiting outside right now and we've been in here for at least ten minutes already!"  
  
Ren thought about it for a couple of seconds. "Well.I guess so, if he's waiting. Fine, I'll come out." She opened up the stall door with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Ren! You're a mess!" said Ruby wiping the tears off her cheeks.  
  
They both opened the door to the bathroom with Nelson leaning against the wall staring off into space.  
  
Ren waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Nelson?"  
  
He broke from his trance. "Oh! Hey, Ren, Ruby," he said. "How are you feeli- " he broke off looking behind Ren and Ruby.  
  
"What's the matter, Nelson?" asked Ruby.  
  
Nelson didn't say anything. The nod of his head explained it all. He nodded his head in the direction of Larry. He was walking toward the three of them talking to his friends.  
  
"Oh, hey Ren! You.actually came!" said Larry excitedly. Clearly Ren didn't understand what he meant before he opened his locker right next to Ren's head.  
  
"Oh! No, Larry, you see-" started Ren.  
  
"So, I was wondering, maybe sometime we can.go out for ice cream or something tonight. You 'wanna?" interrupting Ren's explanation.  
  
Then, right then and there, Ren fainted. 


	5. Ren's Unconsciousness

"Oh my God! Ren!" screamed Ruby kneeling down and trying to revive Ren. She turned to Larry. "This is all your fault!"  
  
Larry was on his knees too. "Hey, don't you go blaming me, it was just a question."  
  
"Yeah, uh-huh," said Nelson examining Ren to see if she wasn't breathing. "Right, just a question. Okay, someone has to give her mouth to mouth."  
  
"Ew!" said Ruby and Larry at the same time.  
  
"Who's going to do it?" asked Ruby.  
  
Just then Tawny turned a corner and started walking down the hall where Larry, Ruby, and Nelson were crowding around unconscious Ren. She stopped when she saw Ren was on the floor.  
  
"Oh.my.God," she said slowly.  
  
"Tawny," cried Ruby. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"  
  
Tawny looked around the hall to see no one else but the five of them. "Oh.well, I-" started Tawny.  
  
"No," said Nelson. "You didn't cut class did you?"  
  
Right before Tawny could answer, Louis and Twitty came out of the boys bathroom and stopped chatting when they saw everyone- especially Ren.  
  
"What the heck happened here?" cried Louis.  
  
"Well," said Ruby angrily staring at Larry. "Mr. Larry Beale here just asked Ren on a date!"  
  
Louis stared at them in disbelief. After a short couple seconds, Louis started snickering. "Ha ha! A date? That's a good one, Ruby!"  
  
Ruby, Larry, Nelson, Tawny, and Twitty stared at Louis.  
  
"Um, dude," said Twitty to Louis. "I think they're serious."  
  
That swept the smile off Louis's face.  
  
"No! That's like.what's the word." started Louis.  
  
"Ridiculous?" asked Tawny.  
  
"Yeah! Ridiculous! That's it!" Louis pressed his finger against his temple. "Ow, brain cramp."  
  
They all crowded around Ren.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Tawny.  
  
"Well, we take her to the nurse," said Larry.  
  
"How?" Ruby asked.  
  
"We carry her," said Nelson.  
  
They carried her to the school nurse's office, knocking into walls as they walked, and told her what happened. She didn't seem to believe them, but she put her on a small bed in the room while everyone left but Louis because he was family. The nurse called Steve and Eileen to have them come to the school also. 


	6. Friends Again

Louis was in the nurse's office by himself.well, with unconscious Ren on the bed. He was pacing around waiting for Ren to get up, also waiting for their parents to come.  
  
He went over to the side of the bed. "Ren," he said loudly to her ear. No answer.  
  
"Ren!" he said even more loudly. Still no answer.  
  
Just then a 6th grader came in the room to put his symbols on a table. He looked at Louis and then at Ren then Louis again.  
  
"Rar!" said Louis scaring off the boy, who ran into the room where he came from.  
  
Louis stared at the symbols. Should he? Or shouldn't he?  
  
He couldn't resist. He took the symbols and banged them to each other in front of Ren's face. She shot right up, a small scream escaping her mouth.  
  
"Louis!" she said looking at her laughing brother. She grabbed the instrument away from him.  
  
Just then Steve and Eileen walked in the door.  
  
"Ren! We got a call from school! What happened?" said their mother.  
  
They both ran over to the other side of the bed. Steve put his hand to Ren's forehead. But Ren didn't stand it. She moved her head away. "Ren? What's wrong?" asked Steve.  
  
"It's nothing! Really," she said, her arms folded.  
  
"Her arch enemy asked her out," said Louis. "That's what's wrong, Dad," he smiled.  
  
Ren pushed him lightly.  
  
"Larry!" exclaimed Eileen. "Larry Beale?"  
  
Ren moaned. "Yes, Mom, Larry Beale."  
  
Louis couldn't stand being in the same room with his sister anymore, so he went out the door and started walking to the class he was missing. He was about to turn a corner when Tawny ran into him. This time, she had a pass.  
  
"Wow, you have a pass this time," said Louis. "I'm surprised, I thought you ditched again," he said hurting Tawny and emphesising on the word ditched.  
  
"Louis," said Tawny. "That's what I need to tell you about," she was.smiling!  
  
Louis was really confused. "What?"  
  
"Well, you're going to hate us now, but," started Tawny. "April fools!"  
  
Louis thought this was a waste of time, talking to his ex- best friend. "Yeah, funny Tawny, and I met the Easter Bunny last night."  
  
Tawny laughed. "No, Louis! Twitty and I were playing a joke on you!" she said grinning. "You know I would never do that to you, or Twitty Ever. You two are my best friends. I can't believe you thought I was telling the truth!"  
  
Louis took it all in and smiled. "Really?"  
  
Tawny shook her head. "Really." And she and Louis both walked to their classroom, friends again. 


	7. It's April 1st?

Ren was recovered and was with Ruby. They were going to their lockers.  
  
"So, you're not going right?" asked Ruby.  
  
Ren's thoughts were still focused on Larry's note.  
  
"Ren!" cried Ruby when Ren didn't answer her.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted. "Oh, sorry. Going where?"  
  
Ruby sighed. "Cathrine's séance!"  
  
"Oh yeah," said Ren. "No, why?"  
  
"Good, because I wasn't either." A light bulb lit inside Ruby's head. "Hey! Why don't you write about this in your journal?"  
  
"Good idea, Ruby!" said Ren. She opened up her journal and retrieved her pen from her purse. "What's today's date?"  
  
"April 1st."  
  
Ren nodded and wrote down the date. "Thanks." She thought for a moment. April 1st.wasn't there a holiday on that date?  
  
Ren stopped dead in her writing and her pen ink ran to the edge of the paper.  
  
Ruby tilted her head. "What's wrong, Ren?"  
  
Ren didn't say anything, she just wanted to find Larry in the hallway somewhere, anywhere. She heard laughing somewhere behind her so she looked in that direction. Larry, Ivan, and other friends of his were laughing at only one person: Ren.  
  
Wherever she turned, at least one person was laughing at her.  
  
Ren tried to find Louis. She ran around the hallway, looking for him. She finally found him at his locker, stuffing his face with a chocolate bar.  
  
"Louis?" said Ren, trying to ignore the fact that chocolate was all over Louis's face.  
  
He stopped eating. "Yefsh?" asked Louis, his mouth full.  
  
Ren was actually scared of what she said to him: "I need your help." 


	8. Chocolate Surprise

Ren and Louis stood behind the wall of their classroom, waiting for Larry to come in the door. They had a little surprise for him.  
  
They finished their plot and set up their supplies. Larry was about to walk in the door.  
  
"Yeah, I know she totally thought I was serious," said Larry to Ivan for the thousandth time.  
  
"That was a pretty good joke, Larry," said Ivan. "This will go down in April Fools history!"  
  
Larry nodded, proud. "I know."  
  
"Psst," whispered Louis, who was on the other side of the door from Ren. "Ren! Put your hands on the cord and get ready for revenge!"  
  
Ren obeyed Louis's orders and clamped her hands around the cord.  
  
Larry walked through the classroom, and Ren pulled the cord, making a bucket full of melted chocolate from Louis's stash in his locker fall all over Larry's body. He didn't make a sound because he knew it was Ren who did it.  
  
Ren and Louis laughed and high-fived each other.  
  
"Okay, so now we're even," said Larry angrily, with Ivan trying to get the chocolate off him.  
  
The last school bell rang.  
  
Twitty shut his locker angrily, with Tawny and Louis standing with him.  
  
"What's the matter Twitty?" asked Tawny.  
  
"I just got an e-mail in the computer lab saying Captain Cluck died," said Twitty, dropping his head.  
  
"Man, are you telling the truth?" asked Louis.  
  
"Yeah! And I was just about to enter the contest when I got home," Twitty started walking slowly, with Tawny and Louis.  
  
Tawny giggled. "April Fools, Twitty!"  
  
Louis laughed. "You actually thought he was dead!"  
  
"Wait, so you guys sent me that e-mail?" asked Twitty.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"God, guys, I was depressed since, like, 5th period!" and Twitty chased them both until they got home.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
WOW! I'm actually FINISHED with this story! Lol, it's been so long! But it's been fun too of course. Thanks for all of the reviews I really appreciate it! And if you want to chat just IM me at x3 ZeLdA gUrLiE! I love to chat! I don't know if I will make another fanfic soon, but don't worry! I will! I might even make a story with my own characters! Well, till then, au revoir my fanfiction.net possy! 


End file.
